What Dolls Do to a Man
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: You know interesting things will happen when the Fairy Tail Souvenir Shop starts selling plushies. -NOW WITH TWO BONUS CHAPTERS-
1. Plushies

"What Dolls Do to a Man"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Lucy and Natsu

Romance

Rated K+

Summary: one-shot. You know interesting things will happen when the Fairy Tail Souvenir shop starts selling plushies.

(I Do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

If they hadn't been Fairy Tail's strongest males, Max would have laughed out loud at their expressions.

Over two hours ago, Max announced the newest product for the Fairy Tail Goods shop; Fairy Tail guild member plushies. Most of the girls in the guild squealed in delight at the sight of the dolls while Elfman yelled something about it being manly.

As soon as the shop had opened, Mirajane had been the first customer and bought one of everyone. Lisanna had bought one of Natsu, Happy, her siblings and herself when her sister was done shopping.

Erza had been the next one to arrive, surprising Max since he hadn't expected her to be interested in such girly things. The red haired mage bought one of all the girls, plus a Mystogan (and had threatened Max not to speak a word of it.) Bisca brought one of her husband, since there wasn't one of her daughter available.

Evergreen bought the members of the Thunder God Tribe and an Elfman one (and also threatened to turn him into stone if he told anyone about her purchases.)

Juvia bought all the Gray accessories, claiming that only she could own her precious Gray.

When Wendy and Carla had come over, Wendy bought Natsu, Gajeel, and Carla plushies. Carla had rolled her eyes but bought one of Wendy and the two other Exceeds of the guild.

Cana had never showed up to get one (probably using that money to buy more booze.) Lucy and Levy were the last female guild members to come and both begged Max not to tell anyone about the plushies they bought; though it made no sense to him since he thought it was obvious.

After that, people of all ages came to buy merchandise of their favorite guild members. As the last person left, that's when he spotted Laxus, Natsu, Bickslow, Gajeel, Gray, Freed, Romeo, Elfman, Jet and Droy, coming from different directions and towards the stand (he thought that they assumed all the girls were done shopping for the day and now was a safe time to go) when they caught each other. Each one was shocked and had a look of slight horror on their faces for getting caught trying to approach the shop.

They all scattered, yelling out excuses, minus Bickslow, who wanted the dolls to add to his collection of "babies." Max shuddered at the thought of those dolls talking and how creepy they were going to be when they did.

Jet and Droy stopped by and each bought their own Levy.

Freed was the next one to come, buying one Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow.

Elfman came back a few minutes later, buying plushies that resembled his sisters and Evergreen while stating it was very manly to do.

Laxus came back again, much to Max's surprise. The blonde demanded he turn around as he made his purchases, which obviously he complied. After a few minutes and not feeling that anyone was behind him, Max turned back around and saw a bag filled with jewels. When peering inside, the male noticed Laxus had left enough jewels for one of every plushie, including one of Master Makarov. He smiled a bit; Laxus, what a guy.

Gray stopped by a little later and was proud yet disappointed that all his plushies were gone. Romeo ended up buying one of his father and Natsu. When Happy came by he bought one of Carla.

Gajeel stopped by and promised to break his arms if he told anyone about the Lily and Levy dolls he got.

As the sun was setting, Max was getting ready to close the shop when Natsu arrived.

"Hey Natsu, can I help you with something?"

The pink haired teen grinned. "Yup! I know what I wanna buy!"

Before he could tell the store clerk what he wanted, both heard a loud gasp right behind him.

"No way! It's the Salamander!"

Max and Natsu watched as two young children, one boy and one girl, looking at his in aware.

The little boy ran up to Natsu, shaking in excitement. "You're Natsu! The Great Salamander!"

Natsu beamed, giving his little fan a 'thumbs up'. "Heck yeah! The one and only!"

The boy can only stare at him in amazement before running behind Natsu to reach Max. "I want a Natsu plush!" He said as he slammed some jewels on the table.

Max smiled and handed him the doll. "Here yeah go little man!"

The boy cheered and held it for Natsu to sign. Max continued to grin, happy to see his guild mate with a fan.

"Excuse me sir!" The Fairy Tail guild member turned around to see a small cute brunette.

"How can I help you sweetie?" He asked warmly.

"Can I have one Lucy and Loke please?" The girl inquired. As Max handed her the plushies, both heard a childish yell.

"Loke!" The two turned around to see the little boy giving his sister an annoyed stare. "That lame-o!"

The girl glared, obviously offended. "Yes! Everyone knows when you buy a Lucy, you have to buy Loke!"

"Nah-ah!" Natsu interrupted. "It should always be me cause I'm her partner!"

"Yeah! Salamander's her partner!"

"But Loke's her spirit!"

"So!" Both boys questioned as Max held in his laughter_. 'I wonder if Natsu even knows how jealous he sounds.'_

"So Loke always protects Lucy!"

"That's not true!" Natsu snapped, surprising both children. "I protect Lucy way more and way better than that lame old lion any day of the week!"

The little boy stared at his hero before giving his sister a victory grin. "See sis! Lucy's the Salamander's girlfriend and he can protect her just fine!"

However, the small girl pouted. "But Loke said he was Lucy's boyfriend."

Once again, the pink haired teen snapped. "He said what?!"

Even Max was surprised with that bold statement.

"Well..." The brunette looked up in thinking position. "He said he was her prince in the magazine."

When Max and the children looked at Natsu, all flinched at his dark aura. He lite a fist before yelling out, "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

In a sharp turn, the dragon slayer turned back and sprinted in an amazing speed to Lucy's apartment.

The remaining three only blinked twice before Natsu reappeared in front of the Souvenir stand.

"One Lucy doll!" He exclaimed, slamming the jewels on the counter and swiping the Lucy plushie off the stand before running back to his best friend's apartment.

They blinked twice again before Max released a chuckle, making both children look at him instead. _'Maybe I should have told him Lucy only bought his plushie to calm him down.'_

The smile stayed firm on Max's face. Today had definitely been interesting.

* * *

_(Extended Ending)_

"_Natsu! Look what I found-"_ _The blue cat stopped his teasing when he spotted the Lucy doll in his friend's hand as he entered the apartment through the window._

_The fire mage looked at his mischievous partner and saw the Natsu plush in his paws._

_Natsu lightly blushed and Happy couldn't tell if it was from being caught with a Lucy doll in his hand or seeing Happy with Lucy's Natsu plush in his paws._

_Either way, it didn't stop the cat from saying his oh so famous line._

"_You llllliiikkkeee her!"_

* * *

**A/N: And that was my first Fairy Tail one-shot. I love Nalu and hopefully I can write more stories about them. I have plenty of ideas, with Lucy actually being in the story x)**

**Let me know how you liked it please with a review!** **I like getting feedback. **

**Until next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	2. PVC Figures

**\- BONUS CHAPTER-**

(Warning: Because of language and mild adult content, this chapter will be Rated T to be safe)

* * *

"Why'd you wake us up so early Max?" Natsu complained as he rubbed on sleepy eye. "Lucy _finally_ let me sleep on her bed and now I have to spend it here?!" He slammed his head against the table. "And I was having a great dream too…" He mumbled.

Warren whispered something about Lucy in a maid outfit as she fed him fire and Max shuddered since he really hadn't wanted to know what the fire mage fantasied about.

"Flame head's right for once; why are we here three hours before the guild opens?" Gray inquired, naked. The men in the guild were too tired to tell him to put on some clothes. Happy muttered a sleepy 'Aye.'

"You have two minutes to explain before I put you in a coma." Laxus warned. He was clearly as annoyed as the rest of the men.

Max gulped before raising his hands in a "we need to calm down" manner. "Sorry guys but it's worth it, I promise! Since the plushie dolls were a big hit I've come up with a new product and I wanted to show the Fairy Tail men first."

"Well you better fuck'n hurry up!" Gajeel threatened from across the room.

The sand mage flinched and grabbed the clothe that was covering up the Souvenir shop's newest item and lifted it up.

There, on the counter, were small life-like statues of the Fairy Tail's women in revealing outfits.

"Lucy!" Natsu panicked and ran up to the front, snatching the Lucy one. "Lucy! Are you alright?! Who did this to yeah? Was it Evergreen? Wait, then why are you so small?"

"No Natsu!" Max exclaimed as he took the statue away from the most destructive member in Fairy Tail. "This is a PVC figure. They're bigger, more detailed, and not as cheap as our other figurines."

"Ah I knew that." The dragon slayer said as he looked at the Lucy statue. Max wasn't kidding when he said it was more detailed. It had shadows, more than one tone of color, paint was where it needed to be and not slightly smeared. Her body had the right proportions; the blue and white shirt was "zipped down" so you could see her large breasts. The back of the pleated skirt was lifted up so you could peak under it. But what really fantasized Igneel's son was the way the eyes were done. Somehow, it captured the warmth of her brown orbs, making it seem like she really was alive and happy.

"These sure are beautiful." Wakaba stated as he looked over the Mirajane figure. Macao nodded. Both of them would have continued ogling if it wasn't for a "mysterious" shock that knocked them out. Laxus _only _happened to be standing right next to them when it happened.

The other guys were clearly enjoying the figures as well. Gajeel was keeping the Levy one away away from Droy and Jet (much to their dismay). Bickslow was trying to show Freed the Lisanna and Cana figurines but Freed was too disappointed that they didn't have one of Laxus that he didn't notice. Elfman stated that looking at the Evergreen one was the manly thing to do. Nab and Reedus observed the Erza, Laki and Kinana PVC figures while Warren gushed about how cute the Wendy one was.

"So…how much are these anyways?" Gray inquired as he poked the Juvia one.

"Glad you asked. Since they're the first of their kind and these are the only ones to exist, I'm selling them for 100,000 J."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"That's more than Lucy's rent!" Natsu rightfully pointed out.

"We can't afford these!" Gajeel snarled. Droy and Jet cried that they couldn't have Levy now.

"What a waste of time." Laxus said as he walked away.

"The price isn't manly." Elfman added before all the boys started walking away.

"Oh well!" Max said with a fake concerned tone. "I showed you guys first because I wanted you to be the first ones to have a chance at buying them but if you're not interested I'll just have to sell them first thing in the morning."

The men continued walking away.

"I guess someone else is going to take these _lovely ladies_ home with them."

They paused and Max smirked. "I wonder where they'll take them. To the kitchen? The living room? Nah. I think they'll have them in their _bedroom._"

It was that moment that they all imagined a random guy having, not a PVC figure, but their loved one on a bed. They should have known that it's just a figurine and not the actually person. But it seemed like someone else owning that PVC meant owning their girl. Unfortunately for them, the idea didn't leave them. Which is why, at the exact same time, all of them had one thought running through their head.

'_Damn you Max!'_

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning every-AHHHHH" She shrieked as Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her away; at the speed and strength he was pulling on her, her body had no choice but to defy gravity and flap in the air.

"COME ON LUCY! TIME'S A WASTING!" Natsu yelled. "WE GOT JOBS TO DO!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" The blonde screamed. Happy flew next to her, a mischievous look on his face. "He lllliiiikkkkeeesss you!"

"THOSE MISSIONS WERE MINE ASH-FOR-BRAINS!" Gray commanded as he chased after the trio.

"MY BELOVED GRAY! WHY MUST YOU RUN FROM JUVIA?!" The water mage cried as she followed him out.

"Gajeel give those back!" Levy demanded. She even held out her hand. "Those are Shadow Gears missions!"

"Yeah!" Droy and Jet stated, backing up their female teammate.

"Sorry shrimp. But I need these more. Let's go Lily!" The iron dragon slayer stated as a confused Lily went with him.

"GIVE THOSE BACK! WE NEED THEM!" Droy and Jet cried.

"Where's Laxus?" Bickslow asked Freed and Evergreen. The brunette looked angry. "He went on a solo mission."

"Without us?!" The males asked in disbelief.

"He said, every man for himself. Whatever that means." Evergreen huffed.

"Not cool Laxus." Bickslow stated as his babies repeated 'Not cool.'

The rest of males were snatching missions from the board, minus Nab who was still looking for the perfect one. Eventually, Elfman got so fed up that he broke the board and ran with it.

"It's a man thing to do!" He yelled at Mira as he ran out of the guild with the remaining missions.

"I wonder what that was about." Mira asked. Lisanna shrugged, Cana drank another barrel of alcohol and Erza continued eating her strawberry cake.

Max didn't want to explain that he gave the men until tomorrow to have the money ready for the sexy PVC figures of the Fairy Tail women because that would require him to _tell them_ that he had sexy PVC figures of the Fairy Tail women. He doubted they would like that very much.

He was afraid of the girls. They could be scary when they wanted to be.

'_I agree.' _Warren stated in his mind, causing the male to let out of shriek.

* * *

"There!" Natsu stated as he slapped the money on the counter. "Now give me the Lucy figure."

"Actually," Max began nervously. "I already sold that one to Loke."

"WHAT?!" The dragon slayer roared as his whole body lite up on fire.

"I'M JUST KIDDING!" Max screamed and quickly pulled out the figurine. "Here it is sheesh."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his guild mate before taking his new Lucy PVC figure. Gajeel laughed in the back and Natsu told him to shut up because he would have actually punched Max if he said he sold to Droy or Jet. Gajeel only snarled at him.

It seemed like most of the males were pleased with what they purchased. Gray bought Juvia's (which he claimed it was only for Lyon not to buy it, saying it wasn't right for other guild members to own other guild member merchandise: no one believed him), Gajeel bought Levy's (he insisted that if Levy would have known about this she would have wanted _him_ to have it rather than Droy or Jet: no one believed him either) The Erza one had been shipped away to a mysterious buyer (cough-Jellal), Elfman bought the Evergreen figure (do I really need to say his reason; it's obviously the manly thing to do) and Laxus bought Mira's (he said he didn't want the demon to cry if she found out no one bought hers: Macao and Wakaba called bullshit and Happy agreed with his famous "Aye")

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave, Natsu grabbed his item and smashed it against the floor. Everyone was shocked but the fire mage only smiled.

"I don't need this weird figure to tell me I own Luce cause I already got her. The real Lucy is a lot better. I just didn't want anyone else imaging it was her. Lucy will always be mine and no one else's!"

A minute passed before Gray and Gajeel smirked. "Salamander has a point. These aren't real."

With that he let the thing drop to the floor as well, causing it to break into pieces.

"Even though it's nice not having this Juvia cling on to me, the original _is_ always the best." Gray stated before his broke as well.

Soon, everyone was smashing their PVC figures. Poor Max looked like he was about to faint. Then everyone turned their heads to Laxus, the only who hadn't broken their figurine.

The lightening mage scoffed. "I paid 100,000 J for this thing. I'm keeping it."

* * *

….

….

_(Extended Ending)_

"_What's the deal Max?" Lucy whined. "I left Natsu and Happy alone in my bed. You know how worried I am that I'm going to return to a burned apartment?!"_

"_This better be important. I require my rest!" Erza snapped. The rest of the girls nodded and glared at shop keeper._

_Max laughed nervously. "Actually, I called you all over to see my newest product for the Fairy Tail Souvenir shop. I think you're all going to like them."_

….  
….

* * *

**A/N: Thank you: XxFairyTail1, The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai, WaterDragonMaverick, RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley, Arvarna, melt0928, Shibue Miyuu, skelekc, zadabug98, obsessedwithnalu, shisoloveli, Ace101Mega, PerfectlyTeddy, ElemntalMiko12, Kit-Cat Star, I wanna Exceed, Animegal712, Karin Searim, RosesandRavens, EdelweissMoon, FDsecretart, and Arwen2712! If it wasn't for you guys reviewing my first Fairy Tail one-shot, I would have never been encouraged to continue writing. There was no way I **_**couldn't **_**do a bonus chapter for this one-shot. Thank you again.**

**Animegal712 was the one who recommended using actual dolls but I decided I couldn't do much with that. I asked if I should use PVC figures and she thought the idea was good so I went with it. If you liked this, thank her for the idea.**

**Thank you so much if you have favored/followed/reviewed this story; it means a lot when people do that. **

**If you're bored feel free to read my other stories. Tomorrow morning I'll be updating another one-shot called "A Different Us." Sounds dramatic but it's actually romance/humor so keep a look out for that!**

**I don't know how many times I'm going to say it but thank you so much for your support. Please leave a review; as much as I love seeing the favorite/follow numbers go up, I have to say that's just what it is: numbers. Reviews are feedback, and I'd appreciate it if you took the time to write one, even if it's just one word. **

**Until next time,**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light**


	3. Body Pillows

**-EXTRA BONUS CHAPTER-**

(Warning: Because of hinted adult themes and foul language, this will be rated T)

* * *

"Alright! And we're done!" Max declared as Natsu, Gajeel and their helping Exceeds finished placing the last ornaments on the guild's Christmas tree.

'_Finally!'_ was the thought that flowed through every man's mind.

It was two more days until Christmas and Makarov, Mira and surprisingly Max separated the guild so each member can contribute in something. Seeing that it wasn't fair to make the girls decorate AND cook the holiday dinner, it was decided that the males would decorate the guild while the girls would do the cooking.

The guys tried to protest but were shot down by every Fairy Tail woman's evil glare. The cold stare Erza gave them indicated that any man who didn't help would be beaten and knocked unconscious for the holiday. Mira promised in a scary way that if the guild wasn't pretty none of them would get to eat.

And finally, after ending the pattern of decorate, destroy and repair, the guild was the best Christmas looking home in all of Magnolia. If only Laxus electrocuted everyone sooner then perhaps they could have finished hours ago.

"Come on Happy! I'm starving! Lucy's bound to be cooking something, even if its practice food!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

He could imagine all the food his blonde partner prepared. She'd probably have some slightly overdone chicken, or a bit too much of salt mash potatoes, or even just a close to non-existent burn on whatever dessert she cooked. Lucy was very picky on the dishes she would bring to the guild; she was determined for them to always be perfect. This worked for him because he always got to eat her 'failed' attempts without her nagging.

"Aye sir!" His blue feline agreed. "Maybe she has some fish!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Gray mumbled. "Better get out of here before Erza makes us try her cooking."

Every man shuddered. No matter how good the redhead looked in an apron and sundress, her cooking skills did not match the 'classic home cook' look she tried to give off. The side effects were always different yet never once has anyone NOT passed out from one bite.

Thankfully she hardly ever cooked; preferring to eat Mira's strawberry cake instead. But once word got out that 'Mystogan' would be coming on Christmas Eve, the female swallowed her pride and asked the oldest Strauss sibling to teach her to cook. Internally all the men screamed no but who was Mira to deny a chance at love?

"Wait! I have something for you!" Max called out; it stopped all the males from leaving. "I want to give you guys your Christmas presents early."

"Christmas presents!" Natsu and Happy cheered as they ran to the sand mage. The dragon slayer may or may not have run into Gray on the way there.

"Hey! Watch it flame-head!" The dark haired teen shouted.

"What'd you say ice pervert?" Natsu reported back.

"Wait your turn Salamander or don't you understand simple words?" Gajeel commented off the side.

"I can ask you bolts-for-brains!"

Before the three or anyone else could start a fight, they found themselves on the floor squished by Makarov's giant hand.

"Knock it off you brats! You will not destroy the guild you hear?!" The old man shouted. Even he feared a woman's wrath.

Max was able to pass out everyone's gifts after that; surprisingly they were all the same size just wrapped in different colors. Now curious, everyone opened their gifts.

It became silent…with some blood dripping off their noses.

"What…the fuck…ARE THESE?!" A blushing Gajeel yelled. Natsu couldn't tease him since he was probably just as red as he was.

With glowing pink on his cheeks, Max explained. "Those are body pillows; Christmas edition. They're going to be the souvenir shop's newest item after the holidays." A pervy smile slipped up. "Aren't they great?"

Great wasn't the word the fire mage was thinking of.

His body pillow had a picture of Lucy. The image was of the blonde doing a weird position. She was on her back with an arm extended over her head; in that hand was a red ribbon. Without her ribbon, her golden was spread out like a halo behind her. She wore a red and white Mrs. Santa Claus shirt and red skirt; the black buttons on the skirt were unbuttoned, exposing her large breasts and smooth stomach. Because she was drawn with her knee up, one side of the skirt was lifted up so her white panties could be shown. If you turned the pillow around, her entire butt was exposed because the skirt was 'lifted up'.

Yup; definitely not great, just weird, he thought blushing.

Peering over to the side, he sighed in relief when he noticed the ones Gajeel and Gray received were ones of Levy and Juvia.

"Why-why would we w-want these?" Gray stuttered; his face was practically steaming.

"Yeah." Natsu sniffed his pillow. "It doesn't even smell like Lucy." He pouted. It was disappointing that his gift didn't smell like the celestial wizard. But hey, now he had a better excuse to why he should cuddle with the real thing. Telling Lucy that his pillow wasn't as nice smelling or soft like her should do the trick right?

Looking to the side, he saw his rival butt-naked. The pink haired male nearly threw up. "Put some clothes on stripper! Now you're really being perverted!"

"Shit! Not again!"

Natsu wanted to comment and say he didn't need to see how _happy_ Gray was to have a Juvia body pillow when he heard an argument.

"My Levy is better than yours!"

"No mine is!"

Droy and Jet were arguing about whose Levy pillow was better. He saw Gajeel bristle before he angrily stomped over to the pair.

"Oi! Who said you can own the shrimp?!" The iron dragon slayer demanded.

"LILY! WHY?!"

Hearing his little partner's cry, the male turned around to see Happy glaring at the black Exceed. Natsu couldn't tell if Lily was annoyed or nervous.

"Don't blame me! Max gave it to me!" He argued

"I knew you liked her! This only proves it! Lily prepare to die!" The blue cat charged at his opponent with a funny looking sword.

So they were fighting about the Carla body pillows they both received…

He turned away from the cat fight to see the other mages' reactions. Elfman was muttering stuff how the body pillows were very unmanly but manly to have? Whatever that meant.

Bickslow and his thingys looked disturbed at how much Freed was gushing over his specially customized Laxus body pillow.

Speaking of Laxus, the lightening dragon slayer looked he was ready to murder all the perverted men (cough, Makarov, Wakaba and Macao; who were snuggling with their Mira body pillows.)

The fire mage shifted his gaze back to Gajeel, who was attempting to eat Droy and Jet's body pillows. He said he could taste metal in them; either way the black haired male looked stupid doing it.

Gray was putting on clothes and taking them off whenever he looked at the Juvia pillow; Happy and Lily were still fighting; Elfman was now talking to Bickslow about his conflicted feelings; all the old men had been electrocuted and Laxus was now making his way to Freed's body pillow- no doubt to destroy it.

Natsu didn't get it; why was everyone getting so emotional about Max's gifts? Did they all catch Lucy's weirdness or something?

From the corner of his eye, he noticed some of the male guild members (Warren, Reedus, Vijeeter and a few of the new guys) standing in the corner with….LUCY BODY PILLOWS?!

"I feel a dance coming on!" Vijeeter stated as he danced with his pillow. He had hearts for eyes which Natsu didn't like.

Nab, who was behind him without a pillow, let out an annoyed sigh. "Stop with the dancing; it's ridiculous."

"Seeing that you guys liked them, now I'm more confident Loke's going to like his." Max commented as he held a large present with a tag that read 'Loke.' "I'm going to take it back since he didn't show up today. Hopefully I'll have a chance to give it to him tomorrow."

So not only did they have Lucy body pillows but Loke was also getting one?!

'_Like hell I'm letting that happen!'_

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Soon that side of the guild was destroyed and the guild mates who were standing there were burned and knocked out.

Before Makarov or Laxus could beat him for destroying what they've worked so hard on, the pink haired male pointed to the unconscious bodies in an accused manner. "PERVERTS!" He shouted before running out of the guild.

A sweat drop appeared on the remaining their foreheads.

"He does realize he is running through the public with an exotic image of Lucy on a body pillow, doesn't he?" Freed asked. By the way, he was still clenching onto his gift since his idol threatened to take it from him.

"Knowing that idiot he probably doesn't." The ice mage commented.

"Ghibibi. 2000J that Salamander goes straight to bunny girl's house with that thing." Gajeel chuckled.

"Add an extra 2000J that she'll kick him out the moment she sees him." Gray added.

"Aye!"

The men laughed at the image of Natsu being beaten by his blonde partner; served him right for being an idiot.

Karma did strike back though when the Fairy Tail girls (minus Lucy, who was dealing with Natsu at her apartment) walked in a few minutes later and saw that guild still a mess and body pillows with their pictures cradled in the men's arms. No excuses got them out of their beating (minus Gray who was glomped by Juvia and practically suffocated from all her love). Everyone had to help clean up the guild (again) and this time they weren't allowed to make any mistakes.

Stupid body pillows.

* * *

...

...

_(Extended Ending)_

_"NATSU GET OFF!"_

_"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU HUG IT!"_

_"I WON'T! STOP IT! I WON'T BE ABLE TO BREATHE!"_

_Currently the pink haired teen was sitting on top of Lucy; his legs straddled her hips as he pressed the body pillow against her torso and face. The female was doing her best to get the pillow off of her but so far she hadn't been able to. _

_"Damn it Luce!" He growled. "If you don't want to snuggle with me then hug the pillow so it can have your scent and I can cuddle with it."_

_"No way! That's wrong on so many levels!" She complained.  
_

_"Ohhhh..." Natsu gave her a smirk. "I get it. You're just jealous."_

_The blonde looked at him like he grew a second head. "You're kidding. Why would I be jealous OF A PILLOW?!"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. You're just weird."_

_"I AM NOT!"_

_"So you'll let me sleep with you on your awesome bed?!" The dragon slayer beamed._

_"NO WAY! STOP BEING PERVERTED!"_

_"HUG THE PILLOW!"_

_"NO!" _

* * *

**A/N: Special Thanks to-**

**Stellar MEL, Tsubaki394, Mia Anime, **

**thewalkingdeadfairytail, Arwen2712, **

**WaterDragonMaverick, rebma726, obsessedwithnalu, **

**FDsecretart, Morningstar-Girl**

**Rose's Shadow, Animegal712, crazyfan17, **

**PieLover139, CupcakeGirl633**

**xXxWolvesinTheNightxXx, Finnismathmatical, **

**ForeverDreamer12, Tawny (Guest), AKA A-C R, **

**Yumi-kii, Jennosaur, QuxxnoofThrones, **

**StormWarrior88, fairyglitter101, ChaosxXx **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars, Lucy Fairymage, **

**fairychime-diamond47, Cindy M 19, Guest **

* * *

**Dedicated to Animegal712, who gave me the idea of body pillows, and ishould-stab-u, who wanted a Christmas story; hopefully I didn't disappoint any of you. **

* * *

**I know this isn't my best work. Personally my mood for writing fanfics has been going down since that one episode with Pisces was introduced in the new arc. I know I've been complaining a lot about the Celestial Arc so forgive me if you hear me whine over and over again. It's just hard to write about your favorite character when she's being brushed aside in an arc she should be starring in. **

**Anyways, moving on- I don't have anything against Erza- I just remember when she was in a nurse outfit; all the guys were hypnotized by her appearance yet were tortured by her nursing skills. I just figured it would be the same thing with cooking. **

**The sword Happy got is used for fencing (got that from that clip- Lily prepare to die on Youtube). If you're confused why Elfman was confused well it's because he couldn't decide if having a body pillow was manly or not. If you've seen Fairy Tail episode 159, you would know why I choose Vijeeter and Warren to have Lucy body pillows. Earlier in the show, Reedus had a sketch of maid Lucy so I'm sure he's just as perverted as them. **

**As always, if you're bored feel free to read any of my Nalu stories. Please vote on my poll located on my profile for the next multi-chapter Nalu story if you already haven't. Poll closes after December 25th.**

**Please don't be afraid to feel a review with your thoughts and comments. Makes my day when I'm at work. **

**That's all the notes I have. I'll try to finish another request before Christmas. If not, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you spend it with your loved ones or just have a great day in general.**

**Until next time,**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Take care and be safe,**

**Your Friend**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
